iAm Fearless
by HoboKitty
Summary: Wanna dance." I laughed and shimmied. "In the rain?" He let out a small chuckle. "No! In Gibby's stomach!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. SEDDIE songfic to Fearless


Well first story... it's a songfic to Fearless by Taylor Swift. I tried to make it not too dependent on the song. In this Sam and Freddie are in their Sophmore year on account of them STILL being 15 now in season 3. So yeah. They're pretty much friends in it but still bicker ;D hope you guys like :)

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song....but I do own the gum I'm chewing! *nomnom*

* * *

**iAm Fearless**

**sonfic to Fearless Taylor Swift**

_There's something 'bout the way_

_the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to your car_

_and you know I want to ask you to dance right there_

_in the middle of the parking lot yeah._

I followed Freddie out the door as he walked into the Bushwell hallway.

"I can't believe you're making me drive you to the Cuddlefish concert Sam." He said with an eye roll.

"Well you better believe it. Carly went with Griffin and I don't want to be cramping their love." I said with a small smile.

Freddie groaned. I playfully pushed him. "What are you groaning about?" I smirked while looking at him. I'm not really sure how our relationship got to this point. Instead of trying to kill the nub, I now teased him in an almost flirtatious way.

"Stop Sam. You know that their relationship won't work out! All this time I thought that she would end up with me." He muttered the last part. I felt a small pang of jealousy and pushed him out the front door of the lobby.

Right away we both covered our heads. It was storming. Stupid Seattle. I kept my head covered as I stared down the street. It actually looked pretty cool. The roads looked like they had little clear Skittles bouncing off of them. Before I knew it Freddie had grabbed my arm with one hand and pulled me to his car.

"You know," I started to tell him about the clear Skittles thing while getting in his car.

"Is all you ever think about food?" He said, flashing a smile.

I nodded my head, keeping my almost always serious expression. "Nope. I also think about ways of teasing you."

_We're driving down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_but you're just so cool_

_run your hands through your hair_

_absent-mindedly making me want you_

I watched Freddie's face as he pulled out of the Bushwell parking lot. His hair was sopping wet, like Spencer when he took those pills with a bunch of side effects. I stared as a rain droplet slowly rolled from his head down to his striped polo.

"What are you staring at." Freddie grinned while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Your hot face." I said with laughter and sarcasm in my voice.

"Ain't it?" He smiled while running his hands through his hair, making it stand up.

"You look like a chicken." I giggled, my eyes still locked onto his face.

"Does that mean you want to cook me and eat me?"

"Nah. You'd taste weird."

Yeah...this was nothing like our relationship back in eighth grade.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_and I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_

_in a storm with my best dress, fearless_

I slowly opened my eyes, finding that the car had stopped. I looked to my left and saw none other than Fredward Benson staring at me.

"We're here Sam."

"Meh. I'm too lazy to open the door."

I smirked, closing my eyes again, and then I heard a car door open. I felt Freddie's hand grab my arm and we then ran to the place where the outdoor concert was taking place. Under a tentlike thing, there was Cuddlefish and thousands of other people crammed into the small space.

"Come on." Freddie said, his arm locked with mine. "I think we can still squeeze in somewhere."

"Nah." Freddie looked at me as if I was crazy. "I don't mind being in the rain. Besides, this is Carly's dress."

Freddie smiled, walking closer to me, getting very soaked. "Of course it's Carly's. Sam doesn't like dressing all girly-like."

"Hey. Mama can dress like she wants when she wants."

Freddie kept his smile as a slow Cuddlefish song came on.

"Wanna dance." I laughed and shimmied.

"In the rain?" He let out a small chuckle.

"No! In Gibby's stomach!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He cautiously proceded to hold my waist as I put my arms around his neck, and we danced in the middle of the storm.

_So baby drive slow_

_til' we run out of road_

_in this one horse town I wanna stay right here_

_in this passenger seat_

_you put your eyes on me_

_in this moment now capture it remember it_

The Cuddlefish concert was over, and Freddie and I were back in his car. We were stuck behind some old doof who drove like a one legged turtle.

Freddie mumbled something about how the person drove like his mom during safety week. I giggled and rolled the window down.

"Sam what are you doing?" Freddie stared at me wide-eyed.

"This." I shoved my head out the window and said, "Hey Grandpa! Drive a little faster! There's a sale on dentures at Mall-Mart!"

Almost magically, the traffic stopped and cars started to move.

"You know what Puckett? You never cease to amaze me." Freddie stared at me with open eyes.

"Pfft. I amaze everyone."

Freddie laughed and continued to drive.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_and I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_

_in a storm with my best dress, fearless_

We drove for a while silently and Freddie finally said something.

"God," he said looking down at his clothes for a moment, "I'm so soaked."

"Oh? And do you think I'm dry?" I glared at him, but then laughed.

"I can't believe you got that dress all wet."

"Yeah. This is Carls's best dress. Not that she'll care though." I nudged Freddie. "She's probably with Griffin right now."

"Stop Sam! You know I still kinda like her."

I got mildly annoyed. "Why? I thought you got over her!"

He snickered as if everything was normal. "You sound jealous."

I turned and looked out the window. "I'm not Freddork."

He laughed then pushed me softly. "Yeah sure."

I pushed him back harder, and he cringed and held his arm. "Ow!"

"Sam's still got it." I smiled at him and he grinned back.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_my hands shake, I'm not usually this way,_

_but you pull me in and I'm a little mor brave._

_It's a first kiss, it's flawless, it's really something_

_it's fearless_

"We're here." Freddie pulled into the Bushwell parking lot.

"Good. I'm hungry."

"You staying at Carly's?"

"Don't I always?"

He laughed. It was a stupid question.

I opened my door as Freddie's car pulled to a stop. I heard his door close as he ran to catch up with me. "Wait up Sam."

"What's the rush Dorkface?"

We laughed and walked to the lobby.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY LOBBY?" Lewbert screamed.

I grabbed a chicken basket sitting on his desk. "Eating your chicken!"

I heard Freddie laughed and ran back over to him as Lewbert banged his head on his desk.

"You're so mean Sam." Freddie smiled for the millionth time that night as putting his arm around me.

We walked up the stairs to the Shay's door. He said something out of nowhere, "Tonight was really cool."

"Yeah, because of me." I winked.

Freddie shyly grinned before doing something random. He leaned in and kissed me. It was just a little peck, and right afterwards, he looked like he did something wrong.

"Um...I should get going." He blushed.

"Why so embarrased Fredwart?"

He stared at me, confused. "You're cool with it?"

I breathed out and smiled. "Took you long enough."

I saw him smile as he opened his door, but he then turned. "You taste like fried chicken."

I grinned.

* * *

Gah...first story. hope you liked it. Please review! I hope I got personalities right...well they're a little dif. 'cause they're friends in this and.... just review :D


End file.
